


Caught, In the Rain

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Community: firewhiskeyfic, F/M, Ficlet, Het, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Ginny bumps into Blaise in Diagon Alley. Blaise bumps into Ginny in his bed.





	Caught, In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Firewhiskeyfic. I've edited this one a bit. The original is [here](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/24089.html).

Ginny was walking along Diagon Alley, minding her own business, when she was hit by a rogue Bludger. 

Or maybe it was Blaise Zabini.

"Watch where you're going!" Ginny said, brushing the dirt off her hands. Zabini still looked immaculate.

Bastard.

"I was heading into Eeylops Emporium when you crashed into my person," Blaise said with a sniff.

"Don't think I won't hex you just because you're so damn handsome," Ginny seethed.

Blaise's lips twitched. "Handsome, am I?"

"I'm sure I said annoying!" Ginny felt her face go red. Just then she heard a loud crack and looked up just as the skies opened up, rain pissing down on them.

"This way," Blaise said, grabbing her arm.

The ducked into an alleyway and he pushed her up against the wall. "Do you want this as much as I do?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"More than," she breathed out, jumping into his arms.

Blaise growled and spun on the spot, Apparating them to his flat or home or Ginny wasn't sure but she saw a huge, luxurious bed and wanted to be spread out on it.

Never one to beat around the bush, she pulled off her sodden robes and threw herself down, rolling around on the fine silk sheets.

"You are eager," Blaise said chuckling. He then began to undress and Ginny's mouth watered as he revealed his washboard abs, toned biceps and thighs, and gorgeous, thick cock. "Spread out," he said, approaching the bed, hand running up and down his length.

Ginny threw her legs wide and reached for him as he settled between her thighs.

"You sure?" he murmured, the head of his cock teasing her entrance. 

"Yes," she groaned, using his length to pull him toward her. "Oh, fuck yes," she cried as he impaled her, his hot throbbing cock filling her completely.

She finally got a good look at him, the colour of his eyes, the smoothness of his skin, the sweat beading along his forehead. What a magnificent specimen he was.

Blaise started thrusting faster, snapping his hips forward, his hands squeezing her tits as he fucked her. He bent his head and started sucking at her neck, hands moving to grip her arse as he went as deep as he could. Ginny could hardly breathe—it was gorgeous and perfect and she'd never felt anything so good.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her neck made her see stars, her orgasm washing over her before she even realized it was upon her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she knew no more.

….

When she awoke, Ginny was curled around Blaise who was running his fingers through her hair. She felt a burning flash of desire for him when she looked into his eyes and rolled on top of him, ready for another go.

Before she sat down on his brilliant cock again, she blinked and said, "What were you looking for at Eeylops Emporium?"

Blaise smirked. "A pet," he replied then pulled her down on top of him again.


End file.
